South Park minis stories
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Some small stories i'm writing for ScaryBones ... WendyxBebe, StanxKyle and KennyxBebe have joined the ranks... WARNING: boyxboy, girlxgirl, boyxgirl: no like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble like short pieces...

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any characters

* * *

Cartman x Kyle

* * *

"I love it!" cried Cartman, looking up from the present and into Kyle's eyes, "And I love Jew too." Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling.

"And this Jew loves you too." He replied, giving him a kiss before strolling off.


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman and Stan

* * *

"Hippy." Cartman spat and Stan smirked.

"Chippy." He replied, holding out the food he'd spent the last half hour getting for the two. He moved closer, sitting on the bench beside him.

"Flippy." Cartman continued the weird game of rhythms and stuck up his middle finger, flipping Stan off. How dare he make him wait.

"Tippy." Stan smirked wider, easily pushing Cartman off the bench and onto the floor. Watching him land in a snowdrift.

"..." Cartman scowled at him, picking himself up and glaring at him. Stan stood, leaving the food on the bench to free both his arms. He grabbed Cartman before he began one of his long and loud complaints. The smirk softened on his face.

"Lippy," He leant in and pressed his lips against the others. Stan was glad to see Cartman's eyes close as he leant into him. Argument skipped for the day. "Now come on or the food will go cold." Stan pulled Cartman back onto the bench, making sure to pick up the food before they sat.

"Jerk." Cartman grabbed the food from his hands. Stan felt the smirk return to his face.

"You love me really." He murmured close to Cartman's ear, watching his face flush from the closeness. A small pout was his reply but Stan was used to it now. He nicked a chip from the packet Cartman had finished opening. "Cheer up or i'll go home." He warned and Cartman scowled leaning his head on Stan's shoulder.

"Do what you want, Hippy." Stan grinned, shifting so his arm was round Cartman's shoulder's.

"I will then... Cartman." A little flinch from Cartman. That was probably the first time Stan had called him by his name and not some odd or insulting nickname.

"Fine..." He mumbled between chips. He seriously wondered sometimes why he had these feelings for Stan but Stan had never treated it like a joke after he did once he'd confessed and Cartman had cried. He glanced over at Stan's happy face. "...Stan."


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy and Cartman

* * *

"And you're fine cheating on that hippy?" Cartman asked as Wendy's hands pushed at his jacket, sliding it off in the empty bedroom. She'd suddenly come over unannounced and next thing he knew here they were.

"Yes." Was her quick reply and Cartman found his hat discarded aswell. Wendy's eyes locked onto his. "Why, do you feel bad doing this behind your friends back?" He didn't even think, head already shaking.

"No." Wendy smiled at him.

"Good," Cherry flavoured lips pressed against his and Cartman pulled at her jacket. "Neither do I." The jacket fell and Wendy's arms wrapped round his neck once more.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He couldn't resist. Teasing lips drew up into another smile and Wendy leant in once again, whispering by his ear.

"Isn't that why you like me Eric?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy x Bebe

* * *

Wendy giggled in the theatre as Bebe's hand grazed her chest. The two girls using the loud chick-flick to cover their noises. Everytime Wendy broke up with Stan, the gir came to her friend for comfort. The girls kissed quietly, lipgloss mixing into a fusion of berries and melon. The movie ended and they left, Wendy's phone ringing on cue. Bebe sighed as Wendy answered it.

"Stan?" The girl waited as the other spoke and Bebe fixed her hair while waiting. Wendy beamed at her. "Sure, i'll go out with you." She hung up, still smiling at her best friend. Bebe giggled.

"Call me when you break up again." With that Bebe left for home and Wendy went to meet Stan.


	5. Chapter 5

StanxKyle

* * *

Kyle pushed open Stan's door, given access by Stan's mother. He froze at the sight. Stan was busy... touching himself. Kyle felt his face heat up.

"Stan?" He choked out as his super best friend jolted, white now covering his palm. Wide eyes looked at him, shame flushing his face. "Eh! I, um... I didn't really see anything." Kyle moved over to his friend, handing him the box of tissues from the side. Kyle sat beside Stan on the bed. "Who were you thinking off?" Stan's face darkened and Kyle stilled, wondering why he'd even felt the urge to ask. "Wendy?" Stan sighed.

"No."

"But she's your girlfriend?" Stan shifted beside him and Kyle looked down at his hands. Why couldn't he just leave this subject alone? "Then who?" He asked. Stan coughed.

"You." Kyle froze.

"Huh?" Stan moved closer.

"I like you." Kyle felt himself begin to shake as Stan pulled him in, kissing him briefly. "Sorry." His friend hung his head. Kyle flushed, tugging Stan's sleeve.

"You don't need to apologize." He mumbled and Stan looked at him, eyes wide. "I kind of like you too." His friend grinned.

"That's good." Stan leant in and Kyle kissed him shyly.

"What about Wendy?" He asked and Stan hummed.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

KennyxBebe

* * *

Bebe danced round her bedroom as she changed. She was getting ready to go with Wendy to a concert. Outside her window an orange parka'd Kenny crawled along the tree branch. He shifted, moving until he could hold the stolen binoculars to his eyes. He'd nicked them off Cartman, why the fatass had them, he had no clue and honestly didn't care. He trained them on his target, Bebe's window. The girl was just pulling her shirt over her head. Kenny resisted the urge to shout 'Woohoo!" tipping off the branch in his excitement. He fell, breaking his neck and dying instantly. His spirit scowled before being sucked down to hell. He could of at least got a better look, couldn't he? Stan ad Kyle walked past on the sidewalk, stopping for a moment.

"You killed Kenny! You bastards!" With that, they continued walking. Bebe switched off her music, she could have sworn she heard shouting. Shrugging, she left to meet Wendy. Tonight was gonna be awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Warning contains swearing and implied gayness.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any characters.

* * *

Butters gripped Kenny's hand. The two completely happy flaunting their new relationship. Kyle bobbed his head along to the music coming from the headphones he was sharing with Stan, his Super best friend. Cartman stood in the middle of them all. They were waiting for the school bus as usual.

"Urgh..." Cartman groaned and Kyle removed the headphone to listen to the boy speak. "This groups full of fags." He whined an Kyle smirked at this great opportunity.

"Coming out, Fatass?" He asked. It didn't matter that he and Stan weren't in a relationship, Cartman had set himself up for this one.

"What Kahl?" He had obviously confused the idiot.

"If as you said 'this groups full of fags' then since you're in it, you're a fag." The whole group had turned to them at this point.

"..." Cartman stared in silence and Kyle watched the gears churn in the boy's brain. Cartman's eyes narrowed into a glare. He settled into his usual stance, flipping them off with both hands as he backed away. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." The others began to laugh as Cartman left their sight. That was Cartman talk for it being Kyle's win.


End file.
